List of Kinetic Abilities
This is a list of abilities that are controlled by the mind. Kinesis/kinetics, meaning motion. Hence Aerokinesis (Aero = Air) + (Kinesis = Motion) = (Moving Air) A *Aciukinesis...manipulate sharpness *Acoustokinesis...manipulate sound *'Aerokinesis'...manipulate air *Aestatekinesis...manipulate summer *Agrokinesis...manipulate and generate plants *Anemokinesis...manipulate air *Anthokinesis...generate flowers by touch *Aquakinesis...manipulate and generate water *Arctikinesis...manipulate the arctic *Asterokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy *Astrakinesis...manipulate astral energy *Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather *Audiokinesis...manipulate and generate sound *Autochromokinesis...manipulate colors *Autometabokinesis...manipulate metabolism *Autumnuskinesis...manipulate autumn *Avikinesis...manipulate avian creatures B *Bibliokinesis...manipulate books *Biokinesis...manipulate bodies *Botanokinesis... manipulate and generate plants *Brontokinesis... manipulate and generate lightning bolts C *Chomokinesis...manipulate colours *Caelumkinesis...manipulate sky *Captukinesis...manipulate size *Cardiokinesis...manipulate hearts *Cerebrumkinesis ...manipulate brains *Chaetokinesis...manipulate hair *Chelekinesis...manipulate your nails *Chionokinesis...manipulate and generate ice *'Chlorokinesis'...manipulate and generate plants *Chronokinesis...move time in any direction *Cibumkinesis...manipulate and generate food *Cthonikinesis...manipulate nether *Cogitokinesis...manipulate thought *Chrono-Telekinesis...move others through time *Cosmokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy *Colubrumkinesis...manipulate snakes *Clauditiskinesis manipulate locks *Cryokinesis...freeze stuff and manipulate ice and snow *Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystals *Cytokinesis...manipulate cells D *Datakinesis....manipulate data *Dendrokinesis... manipulate wood *Dermakinesis.... manipulate and generate extra skin E *Echokinesis...manipulate sound *Electrokinesis...manipulate and generate electricity *Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe *Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism *'Erebokinesis'...manipulate darkness *Ergokinesis...manipulate and generate energy *Essekinesis...manipulate reality *Etherkinesis...manipulate Aether F *'Ferrokinesis'...manipulate metal *Figurakinesis...manipulate shape *Filukinesis...manipulate thread *Florakinesis...manipulate flowers *Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy *Flyrokinesis...generate and manipulate force fields *Frigokinesis...manipulate and create snow *Fulminokinesis...manipulate and generate Lightning Bolts *Fungokinesis...control and generate fungi G *Genekinesis...manipulate genetics *'Geokinesis'...manipulate the earth *Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes *Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms *Glucokinesis...manipulate sugar *Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity H *Haemokinesis...manipulate blood *Halokinesis...manipulate salt *Hallucikinesis..manipulate illusions *Heliokinesis...manipulate sunlight *Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass *'Hydrokinesis'...manipulate and generate water *Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor *Hylokinesis...manipulate wood *Hypnokinesis...induce sleep I *Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma *IoniErgokinesis ...manipulate ions K *Kinetikinesis.... manipulate kinetic energy *Konikinesis.... manipulate dust L *Lactokinesis...manipulate lactose *Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood *Linikinesis...manipulate thread *Lipokinesis...manipulate your fat *Lunarkinesis...control lunar energy M *Magnetokinesis...manipulate magnetic/metal items *'Magnokinesis'... manipulate magnetic and metal items *Mégethoskinesis..manipulate size *Melanokinesis...manipulate ink *Metallokinesis...manipulate metals *Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories *Molekinesis... manipulate molecules *Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism *Mycokinesis...generate and manipulate fungi *Myokinesis...manipulate muscles *Mystokinesis...manipulate magic N *Nanokinesis ...manipulate nanites *Naturakinesis...manipulate nature *Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead *Negikinesis...manipulate negativity *Nemakinesis...manipulate cloth and thread *Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts *Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness *Nitrokinesis...explode and recover afterwards *Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure *Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves *Nosokinesis...manipulate disease *Nucleokinesis ...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc. O *Odikinesis...manipulate hatred *Oleokinesis...manipulate oil *''Omnikinesis...have all kinetic abilities *Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams *Onychokinesis...manipulate your nails *Opinokinesis...manipulate senses *Osteokinesis...manipulate bones P *Paleokinesis...make living organisms older *Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands *Pannokinesis...manipulate fibers *Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper *Pathokinesis ... manipulate emotions *Pensikinesis ...manipulate thoughts *Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones *Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs *Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light *Phyllokinesis... manipulate and generate plants *Physikinesis... manipulate the laws of physics *Phytokinesis... manipulate and generate leaves *Picnokinesis... manipulate density *Potentikinesis...manpulate superpowers *Psammokinesis...manipulate sand *Pulsakinesis ...manipulate all types of pulses *'Pyrokinesis...manipulate and generate fire Q *Quintekinesis...Manipulate life force *Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy *Quantakinesis... manipulate quantity R *Radiokinesis...manipulate and generate radiation *Regokinesis ...manipulate vectors *Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger S *Scientiakinesis...manipulate knowledge *Scientikinesis...Manipulate the physical laws *Seismokinesis...generate seismic blasts *Sentiantkinesis...control sentience *Solarkinesis...manipulate the sun and create mini suns *Sonikinesis...manipulate sound *Spatio-Chronokinesis...manipulate space and time *Spatiokinesis...manipulate space *Stakinesis...manipulate static *Steatokinesis...manipulate your fat *Stochokinesis...manipulate probability *Sunakinesis...manipulate, generate sand particles *Serqekinesis ... manipulate acid *Symphokinesis... manipulate music T *Technokinesis...manipulate technology *Tectokinesis ...manipulate tectonic plates *Telakinesis...manipulate cloth *Telekinesis'''...move objects with your mind *Tephrakinesis...manipulate ash *Terrakinesis...manipulate the Land *Textakinesis...manipulate fiber *Thanatokinesis...induce death *Thermokinesis...manipulate and generate heat *Thiriokinesis...manipulate animals *Toxikinesis...manipulate and generate poison and toxins *Tychokinesis...manipulate probability *Typhokinesis...manipulate and generate smoke U *Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness *Unikinesis...manipulate the universe *Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas V *Vibrokinesis...generate vibrations *Vitakinesis...manipulate health *Vitreokinesis...manipulate glass X *Xylokinesis...manipulate wood Category:Browse Category:Powers by type Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lists